Dhammasangani-Book3-Part1-Ch11
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Dhammasangani >> Book3-Part1-Chapter 11 Translated by : C.A.F. Rhys Davids ---- Dhammasangani- Enumeration of Internal Phenomenon ' -Book3 - The Division Entitled 'elimination'' ' -Part1' ---- =Chapter XI - The Great Intermediate Set Of Pairs= Mahantaradukam 1 318 1186 Which are the states that have (a) a concomitant object of thought?2 The four skandhas. (b) no concomitant object of thought? All form,3 and uncompounded element. 1188 Which are the states that are (a) of the intellect?4 Cognition applied to sense-impressions; the element of ideation and the element of ideational cognition. (b) not of the intellect? The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses; all form, moreover, and uncompounded element. 1190 Which are the states that are (a) involved in the life of sense?5 319 The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses. (b) not involved in the life of sense? Intellect and all form and uncompounded element. 1192 Which are the states that are (a) associated tvith thought? The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses. (b) disconnected with thought? All form and uncompounded element. (Thought must not be described as associated or disconnected with itself.)6 1194 Which are the states that are (a) conjoined with thought?7 (b) detached from thought? Answers as in §§ 1191, 1192 respectively, (Thought must not be described as conjoined with, or detached from itself.) 1196 Which are the states that are (a) sprung from thought?8 The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses; bodily and vocal intimation; or whatever other form there be which is born of thought, caused by thought, sprung from thought, whether it be in the spheres of sights, sounds, smells, tastes,9 or the tangible, the elements of space or fluidity, the lightness, plasticity or wieldiness of 320 form, the integration or subsistence of form, or bodily nutriment. (b) not sprung from thought? Thought; also every other kind of form, and uncompounded element. 1198 Which are the states that (a) come into being together with thought?10 The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses; bodily and vocal intimation. (b) do not come into being together with thought? Thought; also all other kinds of form,11 and uncompounded element. 1200 Which are the states that are (a) consecutive to thought?12 (b) not consecutive to thought? Answers as in the two foregoing answers respectively, 1202 Which are the states that are (a) conjoined with aiid sprung from thought?13 The skandhas of feeling, perception and syntheses. (b) not conjoined with and sprung from thought?14 Thought itself; all form also, and uncompounded element. 321 1204 Which are the states that (a) are conjoined with and sprung from, and that come into being together loith, thought? (b) are not such as are conjoined with and sprung from and as come into being together with thought?15 Answers as in the two foregoing answers respectively. 1206 Which are the states that are (a) conjoined with and sprung from and consecutive to thought? (b) not conjoined with, sprung from and consecutive to thought? Answers as in the two foregoing ansivers. 1208 Which are the states that are (a) of the self? The spheres of the five senses and of ideation. (b) external? The spheres of the five objects of sense and of ideas.16 1210 Which are the states that are (a) derived? The spheres of the five senses . . . and bodily nutriment.17 (b) not derived? The four skandhas, the four great phenomena and uncompounded element. 1211-1212 Which are the states that are (a) the issue of grasping?18 Co-Intoxicant good and bad states, whether they relate to the worlds of sense, of form, or of the formless; in other words, the four skandhas, and such form as is due to karma having been wrought. 322 (b) not the issue of grasping? Co-Intoxicant good and bad states, whether they relate to the worlds of sense, of form, or of the formless; in other words, the four skandhas; also such kiriya-thoughts as are neither good, nor bad, nor the effects of karma; the Paths, moreover, that are the Unincluded and the Fruits of the Paths, and uncompounded element. - Footnotes: 1.Cf Chapter III. of this book. The Cy. refrains from any remarks on the answers in this chapter. 2.Sarammana. 3.See p. 169: 'void of idea'. See K. V. 404. 4.Citta. See § 1022. 'Cognition applied', etc., is in the original cakkhuvinnanam and the rest. When 'sense' drops out of account in the following pairs, I have reverted to the approximately synonymous term 'thought'. 5.Cetasika. See § 1022. 6.This refinement in the Buddhist Logic of Terms is usually expressed by the brief parenthesis governed by thapetva, excepting. See, e.g., § 984 et seq. 7.Citta-samsattha. 'I.e., in a condition of continuity, immediate contiguity, with thought'. Asl. 49. The contrary -visamsattha = 'not in the condition of continuity, immediate contiguity, with thought, although proceeding in unity with it'. Ibid. 8.Citta-samutthana. Cf § 667. 9.Rasayatanam has been omitted in the text, apparently by inadvertence. 10.Citta-sahabhuno. 11.I.e., except the two modes of intimation, which are reckoned as 'form'. See § 596. 12.Cittanuparivattina. 13.Citta-samsattha-samutthana. The Cy. reads this and the terms in the two following pairs as dvandva compounds. 14.The negative in the text is not distributed, and the compound of attributes qualifying 'states' must be taken conjunctively. This is borne out by the answer. Cf §§ 1196, 1198, also p. 204, n. 1. Saha-bhuno is parsed as saha bhavanti, not bhuta. Asl. 49. 15.See note 5, p. 320. 16.Cf § 596. 17.Dhammayatanam. 18.See M. i. 190.